Bring it to the light
by the-darker-side-of-things
Summary: He's not exactly told his friends everything and with his secret becoming increasingly harder to hide any other secrets he has wont be secrets for long. So Danny must make a decision to either tell everyone everything and risk being rejected or to scramble for the pieces of normalcy he has left. Walker x Danny.


Chapter 1

Danny let out a high pitched yelp as he tumbled onto the floor, his sides burned and stomach muscles strained to recover from the shock. The halfa glared furiously up at his attacker, his toxic green eyes glowed dangerously and he let an inhuman growl escape his throat.

The assailant just stared back amused, he sort of regretted tickling the poor boy, he had been sleeping so peacefully. But then again, that was just all the more reason why it needed to be done, too many times had this situation been reversed and he had been the one on the floor or floating high above his bed. And look on the boy's face was worth more than any punishment that was to come.

Giving a small smirk the attacker patted the seat next to him, gesturing him to come back up. "You may come back on the couch; I promise I will not do that again."

Danny continued to glare as he floated up off the floor, righting himself in mid-air, brushing off invisible dust. "For some reason I don't believe you." He said puffing his cheeks out.

"Oh don't be mad, it was about time for you to get up anyways." The other started but paused. "Don't you have classes today?"

Stopping mid brush Danny looked up. "Ya, why?" He watched the other raise a hand and point at the clock that rested on the far wall. "Shit!" It read 7:55am. School started at 8:30. Turning on the only other person in the room he shouted. "Why didn't you wake me up!?"

The second person snorted as he stood. "I had just woken up myself, my first thoughts weren't to look at the time." Gracefully he paced over to the raging teenager, his walk holding confidence only he could have, and using one muscled arm to grapple the younger around the waist he pull him flush against his side, snickering as he pushed his lips to Danny's neck. "And besides, having you lying on my lap didn't help to convince me to wake you up either."

The halfa shivered slightly at the touch and tried to wiggle out of the others strong hold. "W-walker, I need to go or I'm going to be late again." But it was like the warden either didn't hear his pleas or just ignored them because soon cold lips were sucking on the sensitive skin along his jugular. Danny's reaction was instant, he sucked in a short breath of air and his whole body arched away from the other males.

This was bad. Letting Walker get away with these kinds of things in the morning was always bad. It almost every time led to him being late for school, having to explain to his teacher why he was running into class 20 minutes late looking like he just had a fight with a rabid dog (Which he kind of did) and trying all morning to hide the dark red marks around his neck and shoulders until they healed. His friends always got suspicious when he wore turtle necks to school. He was glade he could lie by telling them he was covering up a scar or wound that had happened that night or that his ice core was making him cold. Tucker and Sam always bought it and never asked further.

Walker hummed contently as he felt Danny wither in his grasp. Using his teeth he nipped gently at the soft flesh under the boys chin, grinning at the response he received he moved his ministrations up, catching the halfa's lips into a heated kiss. He felt Danny's arm's snake around his neck and pull him forward, deepening their embrace.

Very few things were going through Daniel's mind right now. The top one was, 'I'm going to be late for school' the second one begin 'Forget school, id rather stay here and get mouth fucked by this possessive son of a bitch! ' But logic eventually won over and he pulled away with pout.

"I have to get going now or I'm really going to be late." He said. "But I'll stop by after school, ok" He finished with a dazzling smile.

The warden's cheeks brushed green. That smile was one of his favourite things about the boy, the way it lights up his entire face and his dimples press in, giving him a mask of child-like innocents.

Absent minded he hummed. "Mm, ya better."

Quickly untangling himself from Walker, Danny made haste trying to remember where he threw his cloths last night. In the situation they had been embroiled in, Walker didn't question why Danny didn't remember where he put them. Sighing he decided to aid the boy in searching for his misplaced clothing.

2 minutes later, the 17 year old was (Sadly) fully clothed and ready to leave. With a chaste goodbye kiss Danny flew out the door and into the haze of the ghost zone.

With practised ease Danny quickly found his families portal, turned invisible and passed through. When he flew past the kitchen he saw his mom, dad and sister sitting at the table eating what appeared to be… green eggs and normalish looking toast? He felt a little bile start to burn his throat at the thought of what was in any of that food, swallowing he phased through the ceiling and into his room. Glancing at the digital clock he noticed it was now 8:06, he had a good 20ish minutes at most. Just enough time to get dressed and inhale a bowl on non-glowing , normal cereal and then fly( Really fast) to school.

Relaxing his body he allowed two blue rings to form around his waist and move and down his body. Exchanging his ethereal body for his human one always felt weird. When he was a ghost he felt light, free, like he could do anything (Which really, he almost could.) While in his human body he felt weighed down, weaker, but it felt more comfortable, like he belonged there.

Finding his usual t-shirt and jeans he lazily tugged them on after removing his PJ's and throwing them into the corner of his room. Which he had gone to Walkers in.

Opening his room door he cautiously he peered down the hall to make sure no one had come up stairs. Feeling safe he made a bolt down the hallway and into the bathroom. Looking into the mirror he groaned, raven hair was knotted and stood in every direction.

Of course his hair was a disaster, with all the hair pulling his partner liked to do he was actually surprised he wasn't bald yet. Grabbing his sisters hair brush, he decided that she wouldn't mind and began his battle. He clenched his teeth, letting out a frustrated groan as the brush once again got caught in his hair. This was the most painful part of waking up, next to trying to stand after a full night of horny Walker. Not even his speed healing could fix him up by morning after that.

Shuddering he placed the brush on counter. His hair wasn't totally knot free but it was good enough for now. Maybe he could get Sam to brush it during L.A.

Pulling the bathroom door open he headed down the stairs to meet the rest of his family.

When he reached the kitchen his mother was the first to greet him. She said a simple good morning before returning back to her cooking. His dad was next, and his response to his son's arrival was above the normal response…way above the normal response. Jack, his dad, bounded over from making his coffee to engulf him in a giant bear hug, lifting him right off of the floor.

Choking on his crushed lungs he tried to signal that he couldn't breathe. The large man just laughed joyfully and placed him on the ground than proceeded to 'pat' him on the back proudly. Danny stumbled forward at each blow his dad gave him to his back. It might have been a pat to his father but to him it felt like Plasmius just kicked him in the spine.

"So Danny-boy how'd you sleep?" Jack grinned. "I hope well because after school were going bowling!"

The halfa cocked an eyebrow. "How come?" His dad gestured to Jazz.

"To celebrate your sister's acceptance into collage of course!"

Danny turned to Jazz, a confused look on his face. "You were accepted?" A little bit of hurt in his voice. He wasn't told this, Jazz always told him first, especially when something big happened.

"Ya." His sister replied monotonously.

The hurt grew. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Finally noticing the off tone in his voice Jazz glanced up, her brother was standing at the opposite side of the table starring down at her. His big blue eye's made it feel like he was staring into her very soul. The older sibling chewed at her lower lip angrily. "Well I didn't think it was _that _important."

He scowled."Right, of coarse." He ended the conversation there; he knew what she was doing. Turning away from the table he began to walk out of the kitchen. Forgetting all about breakfast, he wasn't that hungry anyways.

As he departed his mother and father casted worried looks between themselves and their children. Jazz and Danny had always been close, and it seemed that over the past 3 years they were inseparable but since 3 weeks ago everything just seemed to go downhill. They never talked casually anymore and any conversation they did have was tense and short lived. It was like even begin within 10 feet of each other would make them both physically ill.

This caused both parents to get genuinely concerned enough to ask their daughter what was going on. She had only looked at them with an irritated expression before replying with. "Don't worry about it, it's not that important." This just brought up more questions. What wasn't important? Because apparently it was important enough to cause this big of a rip in their relationship.

Danny after leaving the kitchen grabbed his backpack from the living room and made his way out the front door. Slamming it behind him. Grumbling unhappily he made his way to the side of the house to transform.

"Going ghost." He said quietly as two florescent rings appeared around his waist changing him into his ghost form. Lifting off the ground and turning invisible he left his house behind him.

"I can't believe she is still mad about that!" Hadn't 3 weeks of silence been enough? She made it perfectly clear she was mad, he got the mad part but she was totally over exaggerating! Didn't she think 3 weeks was a little bit much. Sure she walked in on him and Walker when they were starting to a little touchy feely in his bedroom but that's all! Danny walked in on her getting it on with some guy and he didn't make that big of a deal. He just quietly shut the door and ran into his bathroom to vomit than pretended it never happened. Why couldn't she just do the same?

After that little incident he explained to her that he wasn't being raped and that he was actually going out with him. But she had responded loudly with. "And you didn't think about telling me you were dating a GHOST, a MALE ghost!?" He was really hurt by those words and from then on apparently whatever filter was on his mouth before was gone. "What was I going to say, 'Oh Jazz, just out of the blue I thought I'd tell you I'm GAY and am fucking a male ghost named Walker, ya, the one that put me in prison 3 years ago'!" she gapped at him. "You should have told me something I'm your sister!" When Danny turned on her his eyes had been glowing. "I didn't think it was that important." He had sneered the kind of way his evil half would have. "Besides you don't tell me everything, especially about that man whore you always bring home secretly almost every night." After that his sister raised her hand and brought he hand down on his face, it wasn't a hard slap per say in his terms but was enough to jostle his head to side. He had stared at her wide eyed for a moment than without meaning too he had barred his teeth at her a growled. He remembered how scared she looked, she actually thought he was going to attack her. But he just cruelly laughed and walked away. Later on that day he felt guilty and apologized profoundly but she wouldn't hear any of it and locked her door.

He had to admit what he said was pretty harsh, but he didn't mean to say it. Being in a prison for long amounts of time lead him to learn what was necessary to scare someone into obedience or make them completely break with only words. You had to be quick, find their weak spot and once you find it, grab it and tear it apart with your bear hands and leave nothing left to be fixed. He learnt this the hard way when he was captured by Walker and thrown into one of the cells.

He was only 15 when he had been corned by a few prisoners and almost raped before Walker stepped in. They had torn apart his low self-confidence and destroyed everything that kept him sane, than after they broke him mentally they tried to break him physically.

The biggest one had been first, he talked about how young he was and how he was already a failure at life, the others just built on the reactions he had gave and broke him from telling him how he would never belong and that once his secret leaked his parents would tear him apart, that his friends would all leave him once they were tired of him and that no one would ever love him because he was a freak. When he was finally a ball of tears and broken phantom, they moved in. Tore off his cloths, ripping his suit in at least 4 different ways and began to feel him up. They groped and touched every inch of him. But before they could really do anything more Walker had found him and removed him from the cell faster than he could remember. Danny still has no idea what happened to those prisoners and he really didn't want to.

All he remembered after that was Walker carrying him to his office and setting him down on a couch in the corner. He knew Walker sat down beside him and he had fallen asleep leaning against him.

After that experience Danny promised to never let that happen again, that he would be stronger and never let himself become vulnerable like that again. He had quickly learned from Walker how to handle difficult prisoners without even touching them. Because nothing is more terrifying than someone who can completely and utterly destroy someone without even lifting a finger.

So when Jazz began to yell, his immediate reaction was to disable the enemy. Immediate take down. But because he did have feelings for his sister he went easy, so on some subconscious level, said just enough to shut her up.

He still thought she was exaggerating though; they were both mad and said some hurtful thing. He had apologized and she turned away. He tried to patch things up, she locked her door. He, day after day went up to his sisters door and told her how he didn't mean the things he said, she just told him to leave her alone. So eventually he did, one week after the incident he stopped talking to her, stopped looking at her and stopped being around her altogether.

She acted like she didn't care, but he knew she did.

He was her brother and he knew that she couldn't hold out for much longer.

Sighing angrily he landed behind the school and transformed. Blue rings hovered over him, revealing his human form. Shifting his backpack on his shoulders he entered the school not ready for another 8 hours of hell.

As he settled into his seat he noticed there were only a few kids actually in the class. Only a few nerdy kids sat in their desks doing some sort of AP math sheet. Looking at the time it was 8:13, class started in 2 minutes. Tucker and Sam were nowhere to be seen. They were usually here by now, Dash, Kwan and the other Jocks also aren't here so…..SHIT.

Quickly he bolted out of his seat and down the hallway, the opposite hallway from his locker. In the direction on Sam and Tuckers.

"Shit!" 'Why didn't I think of this before? Didn't I find it suspicious that none of them were in class?' Cursing himself for being so stupid he forced his legs to run faster. A few stray students didn't even look at him as he ran by them; to them he was just another student running late for class.

Coming around the last corner towards his friends lockers, he saw a large circle of people gathered around Tuckers locker.

He heard a bang, like a body hitting a locker than a small cry of pain.

Running up to the large group of people he began pushing people aside, students glaring at him as he shoved pass but none of them did anything. He still wasn't the tallest kid in the school but he was quickly gaining height and that lessened the people that picked on him considerable. No one was going to pick on a tall kid.

Danny stood at least 5'9, the average male height. He had his powers and his dad's genes to thank for the sudden growth spurt. Sam even said he was looking more and more like Dan everyday, Danny had gotten upset when she said that but she told him as long as he only looked like his evil future self it was fine. He even thought about growing a small goatee before he remembered Dan and Vlad both had one.

Getting to the center of the circle he came across Dash and some other jock named Jake held Tucker against a locker. His pants were pulled down, bright blue boxers with white game controls all over them shown to the world. His friends face was sporting a bright red mark on one of his cheeks and he looked on the verge of breaking down. Dash and Jake stood on either side of him, poking at his glasses and using their combined body weight to keep him from moving.

The raven had to look away briefly as memories of his own 'encounter' flashed through his mind.

Quickly overcoming his small freak out he pushed pasted the last person that stood in his way. "Dash!" He shouted. The jock immediately turned around, for a second he looked surprised but than he smiled devilishly back at him.

"ha Fenturds decided to join his friends!" Dash laughed, pulling away from tucker. Jake quickly grabbed a hold of Tuckers arm that Dash had let go of, keeping him helpless and unable to move.

Looking down Danny noticed Sam on the floor leaning against the lockers. She didn't look much better than Tucker, she too sported a large red mark on her face along with a few bruises along her arms and shoulders that Tucker didn't have. She was holding an arm around her ribs and was looking fearfully up at Danny as Dash approached him.

Averting his eye's away from Sam he glanced up to meet Dash's eyes. Dark blue crashed with Baby blue as they stared at each other. "So care to tell me why you are beating up my friends? "

"Turd for brains here." He tilted his head to Tucker. "Refused to give me his money and todays completed homework assignment and your slut girlfriend over there tried to stand up to me, gave me quite a slap too."

Danny gave him a blank stare. No matter how much he wanted to rip out this guy's vocal cords out though his mouth and throw him to Cujo, he needed to keep calm. 'It's scarier when you don't react at all.' Walker had once told him. "So how in your deluded mind did you conclude that it was ok to assault MY friends for completely invalid reasons?" Another lesson Walker taught him. 'Take possession over what is yours and what you care about, and let everyone know not to touch it and why.'

Dash frowned at his response, Danny smirked taking a step forwards. "What? Got nothing to say Baxter?"

That earned him a punch to the face, but when threw the punch Danny was already prepared and had brought his forearm up to block. "Oh, I'v got PLENTY to say but just not in words." He aimed another punch but again Danny used his forearm to block.

"So you're going to let your badly aimed attacks do the talking? Great plan."

Filled with anger Dash threw his entire body at Danny, tackling him to the floor. Danny knew it was going to happen at some point but didn't predict Dash to jump him so soon.

"Who's got nothing to say now?" The blonde asked, pinning Danny's hands above his head. The jock laughed as he saw his victim begin to wiggle under him. While Danny's focus was elsewhere, Dash took the opportunity to get a hit on the others vulnerable face.

When the fist met his face Danny saw stars, but practise allowed him to regain his sense back quickly. Finally wiggling his leg free he brought his leg up and under Dashes body and planted his foot on his sternum. Straightening his leg he pushed the blond off of him.

Standing up the halfa brushed off his cloths. Looking down at his dusty pants (We all know how dirty school hallways are) he quietly sighed. _'Why am I ending up on the floor so often? I'm not some kind of floor cleaner.'_

Leaving that thought to another time he glanced over to Dash as he laid on the floor a good 8 feet away. The jock was sprawled across the floor, groaning and holding the back of his head.

Danny mumbled to himself. "Hm, must of hit his head." Keeping his eyes locked on Dash he slowly paced over.

"So Dash." He stood directly above his ex-bully. "How's the view from down there?" Lifting the same foot he used to push the jock off of him, he placed his heel directly on the spot were kicked him before.

The reaction was instant, Dash grabbed at Danny's ankle and attempted to remove the foot from his chest. Seeing Dash's struggle he applied more pressure to get the point out to him, _give up_.

Dash cried out as he felt the heel dig into his chest.

The halfa new he didn't break anything when he kicked him, he would just have a really nasty bruise later. But after Dash hit his head on the hard ceramic floor he couldn't promise anything.

Bending down a little so that he could look Dash in the eye Danny spoke.

"Why did you really attack Tucker?"

Dash just growled at him. Putting on a thoughtful face he continued.

"We didn't have any homework yesterday and I doubt you would risk expulsion over lunch money."

Dash's eye's narrowed as he struggles lessened, he was listening now. Smiling to himself Danny hummed in his mind. _'Gotcha.'_

"So Baxter, tell me what made you go all psycho on my friends?"

"Get the hell off me." '_Perfect.'_

"So having girlfriend issues?"

Nothing.

"Bad test mark?"

A low growl.

"Hm probably something more close to home to invoke a reaction like this out of you. What about family problems? Dad's not loving mom how he's supposed to?"

"Let me go Fenton." Dash's voice was low and dangerous. Danny's smile became equally as dangerous.

_Walker would be proud._

"Daddy's getting sick of mommy right, tired of your shit? Is that it?" He kept his voice low, barely above a whisper so only he and Dash could understand.

"Shut the FUCK up Fenton!" The blond thrashed wildly under foot, inhuman strength was the only thing keeping him down. "What do you know?!"

He smiled cruelly. "Nothing, nothing at all." Removing his foot he took a step back, watching as Dash skidded backwards away from him. "So I hope you'll remember not to mess with my friends anymore."

Dash just starred on in horror as Fenton began to walk forward again. His smile turning sickly sweet. "And instead of waster your energy on something that won't solve the problem, focus on finding ways to fix it, than you might get somewhere." Spinning on his heel he turned and walked away.

Nobody moved. No body spoke. They just stared as the raven walked over to Jake and just calmly pulled tucker away from him than continued over to help pull Sam up from the floor.

As the three friends walked away, Tucker pulled up his pants and Sam checked out her bruised arms. The tallest of the 3 had his arms around both of his friends waist leading them to the nurses office.

Not one person moved to stop them.

Carefully leading his friends down the hallway, Danny made sure to support them and walk slowly. Who knows how many injures they had.

Sam and Tucker watched the halfa as he moved along between them, keeping his hands in the dip of their backs to keep them moving. Blue eyes trailed along the floor, slightly hazed over in deep thought.

"Danny." Sam spoke softly. "Are you ok?"

Danny glanced over and raised his brow. "Ya why?"

When she opened her mouth to respond the dark skin boy beat her to it.

"Dude that was totally cool, did you see how scared Dash looked? Serves him right!" He swung his arm across Danny's shoulder and laughed. "Were did you learn to do that? You barely touched him, Is it some kind of new ghost power?"

Sam looked at her friends smiling face. Tucker was such an idiot, but he bring up a good question. "Where did you learn that? It looked kinda, I don't know, intense?"

"No, it's not a new ghost power." Danny sighed, '_oh well better them.' _"I learned it from walker."

Suddenly they all stopped. Tucker and Sam pulling away from him.

"WHAT!?" Both of them shouted, Tucker starred wide eyed and Sam just looked really surprised.

Scratching the back of his neck awkwardly he continued. "Ya, since sometime last year I've kinda been training with Walker at the prison." Silence. "Just acting like his assistant you know…" Silence. "I even helped get rid of a few of ridiculous laws, did you know you can take contraband into the ghost zone now? Ahaha but for a small fee of course."…."Guys?"

"Walker?" The African American spoke, being the first one to take in and digest this information. While Sam still stood there chewing on it. "As in the giant, psychotic, evil prison warden from hell who over shadowed half the town and tried to lock you up and kill you?"

Danny seemed to contemplate the answer for a moment before he smiled innocently. "Yup."

"Whyyyy?"

He shrugged. "I don't know really, he saved me from a really bad situation a while ago and I've found out he isn't really all that bad." The raven looked down, finding the tops of his shoes more interesting than looking at his friends face. "After you get past all those rules and that strict attitude of his, he is a pretty cool guy."

Finally being able to look at his friend he saw the most confused look on both of their faces.

"Is that were you've been disappearing too?"

"Ya." He looked at Sam. She looked really disappointed.

"So you've been lying to us."

"No, Sam it's no-."

"So all those times you told us you were busy patrolling or with your parents, you were with- with Walker? How could you not tell us?" She starred at Danny, Black outlined eyes brimming with tears. "Don't you trust us anymore?"

"Sam you don't understand!"

Sam shook her head. "No YOU don't understand! You've been changing Danny and not in a good way!" She gestured down the hallway in the direction they came from. "What you did back there was cruel and vicious."

"I did what was necessary." Danny's voice was still level and steady not showing a glimmer of the soul crushing guilt that was squeezing at his insides.

"Nothing of what you did was necessary don't you see that? I know you and that back there, it wasn't you. And what ever Walkers done to you-."

"He hasn't done anything to me!" He snapped.

"Then why are you acting this way?"

Danny snorted. "Maybe I'm tired of being pushed around and being stepped on. Maybe I don't want to be the damsel in distress anymore. Sure ghost powers are an advantage over humans but against most ghost's I'm nothing more than a child pretending to be a knight, fighting with a wooden sword and hiding behind a plastic shield. "Starring down at his hands he carried on. "You've only seen a few of my fights. The worse ones happen at night when I'm alone."

He starred up at them, looking them both directly in the eye. "You haven't seen me pull myself together after having my arm and leg ripped from my body or having to forcibly realign my femur that is sticking out of my thigh." Sighing heavily he stepped away from his friends and started down the hallway. "That is the reason I don't take you on night patrols anymore, but guys it's not like I don't trust you, I don't tell you because I don't want you to worry and I don't want you getting hurt."

He received no response and heard no foot steps behind him so he knew he wasn't being followed. Hollow eyes starring forward he focused on getting to class.

**I'm sorry Danny kinda got ooc but ill try to fix that, I just wanted to show how the stress affected him.**

**Hope it wasn't too bad.**

**AND**

**Omg that was long….got kinda dramatic at the end didn't it?**

**Well, I have no idea what to do from here :3 This was kind of a spontaneous thing but I kinda want to keep it going soooooo XD maybe stick around?**

**Please? Ill love you forever?**

**PLEASE COMMENT AND SUBSRIBE!**


End file.
